Meditation
by jessica499499
Summary: Rex wasn't very good at meditation the first time he tried so now Dr. Holiday is here to help him! Will thinking happy thoughts help him get over how depressed he's been lately? This is Noex. Slash. Noah/Rex. Sorry about the bad summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own GR. If I did Circe would have never been introduced or been killed in episode one.

"Doc this is stupid. I already tired doing this on my own. It was no help at all!" Rex whined loudly, crossing his arms and looking like a sullen child as Dr. Holiday laid out a bamboo mat matching the one the Evo was sitting on.

The doctor rolled her eyes and sat cross legged across from her young charge. Rex had seemed even more stressed and unhappy during the last two weeks and she had insisted that he try her relaxation methods one more time, this time with her supervision. So the pair sat in an isolated part of the Keep that was reserved for just the occasion. The teen was only in T-shirt and shorts, and was sitting in the same position as his doctor. To say he had little hope for this exercise was an understatement.

He just wanted to go back to his room and listen to his headphones until he fell asleep. To relax the only way he knew how. But the doctor would not give up and to humor her he sat in the meditative pose and closed his eyes. In all honesty he intended to sleep threw the whole thing. That had to be more relaxing than trying to envision his inner peace.

Holiday closed her eyes and curled her fingers into the proper position.

"I know you think this is stupid Rex, but I perform this ritual before bed most nights and I find a great amount of peace in it. I told you the most common methods that are taught to relax and unstress the user, but those instruct you to look within to find calm. Inside you Rex is full of questions and hollowness caused by your uncertain with yourself and your past. So instead of looking into your soul, I want you to look into your heart and find the things that make you happy, that give you peace. At least try it for me."

Dr. Holiday's words were sincere and compelling, forcing Rex to at the very least attempt the doctor's method. He nodded once in affirmation and tried to relax his muscles.

"Now picture something in your heart that brings you happiness. A moment, a place, or a person. Something you think about when things feel overwhelming. Focus on it with all your heart. Let nothing else cloud your thoughts. Erase all your worries and concerns."

Rex closed his eyes and tried to focus on conquering up a happy memory…..

_His first birthday at Providence? Holiday throwing him a party, Bobo's piñata filled with bananas, and Six giving him his goggles. _

_No. He couldn't think of that day without thinking about how White Knight had interrupted them to say that weapons don't need birthdays. It made him think of Holiday's comforting hand on his shoulder and the sight of Six clenching his hands so hard his knuckles were white. _

_The first day he first escaped the Keep? When flew till he was so far gone he thought Six would never be able to find him again. _

_No. It was only then that he realized just how big the world was and how small and alone he really was. When Six found him he was all but in tears. _

_The day he met Noah? Closer…But tainted by the knowledge that it had all been prearranged by White Knight. _

_The day he came back from his road trip and visited Noah for the first time since he'd found out the truth? Better, sweeter almost. Noah's ashamed fearfully face that had filled with relief when he saw Rex's gentle smile once again aimed at him was priceless. A sight he treasured. _

_He knew it then, the moment that he had that would give him the peace Doctor Holiday spoke of. He could picture it so clearly behind his eyelids. The moment things fell into place._

_They were leaning against the wall of the basketball courts and chatting off and on again about nothing in particular. A group of girls their age skated by quickly, wearing tight fitting tops and shorts. They giggled lightly as they skated backwards to wave at the two boys. Noah rolled his eyes as Rex gave a sharp whistle in their direction. _

"_Why do you do that? You didn't even look at them."_

_Rex fidgeted slightly under Noah's gaze and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _

"_I did too dude. They were hot." _

"_Name one thing they were wearing." He challenged.  
_

"_Umm….Skates?" _

_Noah gave him a soft smile and put a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Rex I'm your friend. You don't have to pretend around me." _

_Rex smiled weakly and blushed at the feel of Noah touching him. _

"_No pretending?" _

_Noah shook his head._

"_No pretending." _

_Rex blushed even darker and avoided Noah's gaze. _

"_Noah…..Idon'tlikegirls!" He said in a rush. _

"_Umm what?" _

_Rex took a breath and spoke slowly. _

"_I don't like girls." _

_The darker teen curled in on himself as though he expected a blow and stared at the ground in shame._

_Noah froze for a second before squeezing Rex's shoulder gently. _

"_Can't say I blame you. Girls aren't exactly my cup of tea either."_

_Rex's head shot up and he looked at Noah with a mix of shock and hope. _

"_They aren't?" _

_It was Noah's turn to blush and look away. _

"_Never have been. They've never appealed to me." _

_Rex perked up considerably._

"_So you like guys like me?"_

_Noah blushed even darker at Rex's words. _

"_Just like you." The blonde muttered under his breath. _

_Noah trailed his hand down Rex's shoulder and paused at his wrist._

_Rex froze beneath his touch and smiled sheepishly._

"_An Evo with no past and no control over his future?" _

_Noah blushed lightly. _

"_A teen who's going to change the world and ensure there is a future.…One with you and me still friends in it I hope."_

_Rex smiled softly and moved his hand away from Noah's. Hurt flashed across the blonde's face for a moment until he felt Rex's hand slipped into his and squeeze it gently. _

"_Definitely friends…But I wouldn't mind something more." _

_Rex leaned foreword to kiss Noah softly and sweetly. _

"…_..Definitely wouldn't mind something more." He whispered when they parted. _

_Noah blushed a rosy red and leaned his head onto Rex's shoulder._

_He was so awestruck he couldn't breathe right and the smell of fresh air and sweat coming off Rex was intoxicating._

"_I really like you Rex. I mean really like you. Don't mess with me."_

_Rex wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulders nuzzled his face into the blonde's hair. _

"_I'm not going to pretend anymore Noah. I want you to be my boyfriend."_

_Noah blushed the lightest shade of pink and smiled shyly._

"_Kay." _

_Rex couldn't resist how cute Noah looked and kissed the blonde again with all the love he had. Noah almost swooned at the contact and grabbed onto Rex's jacket to keep himself steady. Rex moved his arm from around Noah's shoulders to his neck and pulled the blonde till he was pressed against his chest._

_Rex moaned into the kiss and felt Noah shake beneath his touch. The trembling became a sharp shoving and that made him blink his eyes rapidly. _

His eyes came back into focus and he looked around quickly, finding himself back in the meditation room. Dr. Holiday was glaring down on him and had her arms folded over her chest.

"Rex you could have at least tried to focus on a happy thought instead of falling asleep. I'm really disappointed."

Rex rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and stood to stretch.

"Sorry about that Doc. I had a really long day. I couldn't resist a good nap."

Holiday rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm glad you nice rest, but I have better things I could be doing." She huffed angrily.

Rex felt bad for wasting the Doctor's time and tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks anyway Doc. I'm sorry I'm such a bad student."

Dr. Holiday smiled softly at the sincere apology and seemed to lose some of her anger.

"You're welcome. At least you looked peaceful while you were sleeping. Did you have a nice dream?"

Rex beamed and ran his hand threw his mussed up hair.

"More like a real nice memory."

Holiday smiled at Rex's happiness and paused for a second to listen to her earpiece.

"Seems like Noah's finally ungrounded and able to visit again. I haven't seen him in over two weeks. Make sure he comes by to see me before he leaves."

Rex barely seemed to hear her after she uttered Noah's name and was out the door before she had even finished speaking. She recoiled away from his excitement and gazed after him as he ran down the hall. She hadn't seen him so excited in at least two weeks-. Shock covered her face as she looked after him and then settled into a content smile. Who needed meditation when you had someone you loved waiting for you?

Rex skidded to a stop outside his room and paused to catch his breath and fix his hair. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Rex pushed the button that made his door slide open. No sooner did he step inside then his back was pressed to the wall and his mouth was claimed by Noah's. The blonde had Rex pinned beneath him and his hands threaded threw Rex's inky hair. Rex moaned into the kiss before he switched their positions so it was Noah who was pressed to the wall.

"Miss me much?" He panted when they parted.

Noah smiled coyly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"Like you weren't miserable without me. Bobo said you were impossible to deal with the last two weeks. Apparently I'm never allowed to be grounded again or he's going to drag me back here to keep you manageable. It wouldn't surprise me if he did and my parents don't need to know I hang with a talking monkey too. They barely tolerate you."

Rex smiled benignly and pressed his forehead to Noah's.

"It's not my fault you decided you wanted to make out without locking your bedroom door."

Noah blushed a little, but still smiled mockingly.

"You loved the thrill of it. Admit it."

Rex gave Noah a chaste kiss and smirked.

"Maybe."

Noah rolled his eyes and shook his head in fake exasperation.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Rex's grin widened and he pressed himself closer to Noah.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He purred under his breath.

Needless to say by the time Dr. Holiday saw Noah he had some very interesting marks on his neck to explain.

Sorry it wasn't very long. I saw the mediation scene and challenged myself to make a Noex story out of it. I did my best!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
